


Тело

by hisaribi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Привычное время в пустующем классе.
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	Тело

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Мягкое прикосновение к волосам, почти невесомое, но именно его неощутимость заставляет вздрогнуть и почувствовать, как по шее вниз проходит лёгкая дрожь. Идзуми хмурится и откидывает голову назад, чтобы встретиться с совершенно серьёзным взглядом зелёных глаз. Лео редко позволяет видеть себя хмурым, сведённые брови, между которыми образуются морщинки, чуть надутые губы. Идзуми открывает было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но тонкие пальцы скользят вниз по шее; тёплая дрожь вновь проходит по телу от нежного касания. Идзуми неосознанно выдыхает, а Лео вдыхает, словно ловит дыхание своего рыцаря.

— Сена, — Лео выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. Идзуми просто не знал, как ему на это реагировать, его разрывало, чего он этим добивался? Зачем он это сделал? И вообще, с чего он таким серьёзным взглядом на него смотрел?

— Сена, — продолжил Лео, наклоняясь к нему. — Снимай рубашку, мне нужно твоё тело, — Лео потянул за ворот, оттягивая его в сторону и оголяя ключицы.

— Нафига? — сипло выдавил Идзуми и закашлялся, чувствуя, что если бы он сейчас стоял, а не сидел на стуле, ноги бы подкосились.

— Потому что я хочу записать на тебе новую мелодию! Знаешь, она очень тебе бы подошла! — и улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. Идзуми, слишком смущённый и взбешённый этим предложением, встал и оттолкнул руку, хоть и знал, что, возможно, ему бы хотелось, чтобы Лео это сделал, но слова рвались сами собой.

— Идиот, у тебя что ли бумаги нет? Или вот пол на худой конец! Или, чёрт подери, стены! Нафига тебе моё тело вообще? — рычал Идзуми, смотря куда угодно, кроме довольно улыбающегося Лео. Тот ничего не сказал, лишь вытащил из кармана маркер. Идзуми знал, что он смоется довольно быстро, но всё равно. — Я схожу принесу тебе бумагу, будь мне благодарен, тупой король, — и выскочил прежде, чем Лео успел что-то сказать.

Рыжий смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и даже не пытался скрыть самодовольную улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
